Through the Gate and Across the Stars
by Nightfire01
Summary: Finished. The Sailor Senshi team up with SG-1 and the Tok'ra to battle a powerful enemy that threatens earth, Anubis. Don't miss the sequels-'Thor's Hammer' and 'Olive Leaves Upon a Midnight Breeze'
1. Prologue

Through the Gate and Across the Stars  
  
Characters and Terms  
  
Senshi: Usagi Tsukino- Sailor Moon Haruka Tenou- Sailor Uranus Raye Hino- Sailor Mars Michiru Kaioh- Sailor Neptune Amy Mizuno-Sailor Mercury Setsuna Meioh- Sailor Pluto Makoto Kino- Sailor Jupiter Hotaru Tomoe- Sailor Saturn Minako Aino- Sailor Venus Seiya Kou- Star Fighter Yaten Kou- Star Maker Taiki Kou- Star Healer  
  
Princess/ Sailor Kakyu Artemis- Lunar cat, advisor Luna- Lunar cat, advisor  
  
Stargate Command: General Hammond- commanding officer of Stargate Command Dr. Major Janet Fraiser- Air Force doctor at the SGC Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill- commanding officer of SG-1 Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter- astrophysicist and member of SG-1 Teal'c- Jaffa. Former First Prime of Apophis and member of SG-1 Dr. Daniel Jackson- member of SG-1  
  
Enemies/ Allies from beyond the stars: Selmek/Jacob Carter-Tok'ra/Sam's father Anubis- Gou'ald System Lord Osiris- Gou'ald System Lord Ba'al- Gou'ald System Lord Apophis-Deceased Gou'ald System Lord Cronus- Gou'ald System Lord Thor- Asgard Supreme Commander Freyr- Asgard  
  
Gou'ald- a race that survives by taking a host over. They destroy worlds to attain new technology, naquada, and hosts. The most powerful of the Gou'alds are called the System Lords. Tok'ra- Gou'ald who fight against the System Lords. Tau'ri- Gou'ald term to refer to Earth humans Asgard- an advanced race that is allied with Earth. Ancients- the advanced race that built the Stargate system.  
  
Prologue: Mystery Part I: Stargate Command  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill tapped his fingers against the table, thinking to himself. This morning General Hammond, the commander of the SGC had announced that they were getting help from new allies to deal with the approaching Gou'ald threat. Major Samantha Carter was just as clueless as he was, as was Dr. Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa, Teal'c. Selmec/Jacob from the Tok'ra sat silently, General Hammond just having told him about these new allies. Selmek was the Tok'ra ambassador to Earth; Jacob Carter was Sam's father who had become a Tok'ra host when he was dying from cancer.  
"Sorry to have kept you all waiting," General Hammond entered with Dr. Janet Fraiser just behind him. The lights were dimmed and an image appeared on the screen behind him.  
"Is this a joke?" Jack looked at it. "They are just a bunch of children playing dress-up!" he gestured to the picture.  
"It is no joke, Colonel. Those 'kids' may be the best help in fighting the System Lords available. Apparently they hold magical powers that are very powerful and have saved this planet on a few occasions," Hammond informed them.  
"They fight under protection from their planets. They are called the Sailor Senshi. There are twelve women and one male," Selmec read off sheets of paper. "Sailor Moon is the leader. She also is known as Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and beside her is Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars make up the inner senshi; Saturn, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune are the outer senshi. Sailor Pluto holds a special position called the Guardian of Time; you all can see the staff she carries, the Garnet Orb. Neptune carries a mirror called the Deep Aqua Mirror and Uranus carries the Space Sword. Sailor Saturn is the senshi of destruction and holds the Silence Glaive. We are yet unfamiliar with the other three who seem a little different from the rest," Selmek explained.  
Jack couldn't believe it. "And why haven't we heard of them before now?" he demanded.  
"I have no idea but I have invited them here to the SGC from Japan and they have accepted. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon. They will be able to give us more information."  
"I doubt whether they can be a match for Anubis's power," Teal'c stated flatly. Daniel nodded, adjusting his glasses nervously. "If the Asgard cannot help us, I can't see how they can?" he looked at the screen again. Hammond switched the image off and the lights came back on. "I expect you all to make our guests welcome during their stay," he glances at the members of SG-1.  
  
Part II: Tokyo  
  
The senshi were gathered in the courtyard of the shrine that Raye and her grandfather tended. Setsuna, the guardian of time and senshi of Pluto, stood before the group, trying to explain a recent offer that had been presented to them. Usagi, moon princess and Sailor Moon, sat there, her clear blue eyes wide with shock. She had long blond hair in two pigtails with two round buns on her head that Raye and Haruka enjoyed referring to meatballs to no end, much to Usagi's annoyance. Luna, a small black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, was perched on her shoulders, listening intently to Setsuna. Next to Usagi sat Makoto, the senshi of Jupiter and Minako, the senshi of Venus. Makoto had light brown hair gathered into a ponytail and her olive green eyes eagerly glowed. Minako's blue eyes wandered, as did the thoughts beneath her long blond hair. The white cat, Artemis, sat on her lap with the same moon on his forehead as Luna. Amy, the senshi of Mercury and by far the most intelligent of the inner senshi, bowed her head, her ice blue eyes thoughtful, and her short blue hair slightly messy from the wind.  
The three other senshi of the outer solar system sat slightly removed from the rest. Haruka, the senshi of Uranus sat next to Michiru, the senshi of Neptune, whose deep green eyes where focused on the mirror that she held in her hands, the tip of her aqua green hair brushed the edges. Hotaru, the most powerful of them all as the senshi of Saturn, sat still, her purple eyes never wavering from Setsuna's and brushed a loose strand of short black hair from her face.  
Seiya, Star Fighter, stood as far away from the outer senshi as possible. Taiki, Star Maker, and Yaten, Star Healer, stood nearby. As guys in their normal states, they transformed to women in their senshi forms. The three, the Starlights, where from another planet, Kimoku. They had come to Earth to find their princess, Kakyu, after their world was destroyed. "Where?" Usagi stared in shock at Setsuna, who was beginning to become annoyed. She was unable to believe that Usagi was the same person who would someday be Queen Serenity. Her face didn't reveal her thoughts and flipping her long green hair over her shoulder, focused her brown eyes on the group.  
"The United States. Their government has requested our aid in a top- secret matter," she explained for what seemed the thousandth time.  
"What is this 'matter' anyway?" Hotaru asked, her purple eyes bright with curiosity.  
Setsuna shook her head. "I was not told the specifics. All I know that they gave us plane tickets to Cheyenne, Wyoming and are expecting us."  
"This is going to be so cool! Uh, where is Wyoming?" Usagi looked lost for a moment.  
"You're such a meatball head! The purpose of this trip is most likely not going to involve stuffing your face or goofing off, Usagi!" Raye turned to her, her long black hair fanning out behind her, her dark eyes glaring at Usagi.  
"Your so mean, Raye!" Usagi pouted.  
"Will the two of you cut it out?" Seiya quickly imposed himself between them. "One of these days the two of you are going to kill each other or I will because both of you give me a headache!"  
"I would rethink that if I were you," Haruka said with a smile, her gray eyes stared off into space, her short dark blond hair hanging over her face. Seiya backed away slowly, hiding behind Taiki and Yaten.  
"Anyway, Usagi, Raye does have a point," Amy said seriously. Makoto and Minako nodded in agreement. Usagi merely glared around her, muttering.  
"So, are we going to accept their offer?" Setsuna asked, looking at Usagi then around at the others.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Usagi exclaimed, looking around at the other senshi who nodded in agreement. "Wait.Mamoru isn't here. Isn't he going with us?" she looked franticly at Setsuna.  
"He was not asked to come with us," the lie slid out of Setsuna's mouth easily. In truth, she found Mamoru, or Tuxedo Mask, somewhat annoying at times.  
"Oh, well. We will go, nevertheless," Usagi said firmly. Setsuna was surprised, expecting whining, crying, or even begging. Usagi was going to be a good queen. Someday. 


	2. Part I

Chapter 1: Senshi in the SGC  
  
"The chairs spin!" Usagi exclaimed happily, twirling around.  
"You can be so immature sometimes, Usagi!" Raye crossed her arms.  
"I'm not!" Usagi lunged at her, almost falling out of her chair.  
"Sit down! You are supposed to be our leader! Please start acting little more like it!" Luna reminded her sharply. Usagi sat, still grumbling to herself. The others quickly hid their smiles. Seiya barely stopped himself from snorting, he was laughing so hard. A sharp poke in the ribs from Yaten and a death glare from Setsuna didn't help.  
"That's them?" Jack watched them from General Hammond's office. From the look on their faces, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel couldn't believe it either. Jacob smiled a little, despite Selmek's views, amused. "Well, lets get this over with," he sighed as they went into the room. They all stared at them as he, Daniel, Teal'c and Selmek/ Jacob took their seats.  
"I would like to welcome you all to Stargate Command," General Hammond took his seat at the head of the table. "Allow me to introduce Dr. Fraiser, Colonel Jack O' Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, and Selmec of the Tok'ra."  
"Thank you. I am Luna, advisor to Serenity. This is Artemis," the black cat jumped on the table. Artemis joined her.  
"Talking cats, didn't expect that," Jack muttered to himself. Luna gave him a glare that silenced him. General Hammond cleared his throat.  
" We invited you all here to ask for your help. For a long time we have been battling a race called the Gou'ald, a race that enslaves humans to use as hosts to live off of. One powerful Gou'ald named Anubis is planning an attack on Earth and our allies are unable to send us help," General Hammond summed it up.  
"So, how do you want us to help?" Hotaru's face is blank as she looks at them.  
"You would be accompanying SG-1 to stop Anubis before he gets his fleet mobilized, " Selmek informs them. Usagi jumps in her seat, startled by his voice as does Minako.  
"Err.' Usagi shifts in her seat, nervously glancing at Selmek.  
"Usagi, sit still and be quiet!" Raye nudges her hard in the side.  
"Raye, stop being so mean to me all the time! And that hurt!" Usagi complains.  
"I wouldn't be so mean if you paid attention and acted like you're supposed to! And stop being such a wimp!"  
"Meanie!"  
"Meatballhead!"  
"Meanie!"  
"Wimp!"  
"SHUT UP!" Haruka brought the Space Sword crashing down on the table. The room fell instantly silent.  
"Thank you. Now if we could focus on the matter on hand.," the sword disappeared and Haruka leaned back in her chair. They all stared at her for a moment. Hotaru hid a small grin.  
"Well, perhaps we could hold further discussions until later. SG-1, why don't you show our guests the base?" General Hammond suggested.  
"Yeah! Totally cool!" Usagi hops out of her seat, followed by Minako, Amy, Makoto, and Raye.  
Jack led the tour and even Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna came along.  
"So, is it fun exploring other worlds?" Minako grasps Jack's arm.  
" Yeah! It must be exciting!" Makoto is on his other side before he can reply.  
"Hey, what's the gold thing on your head?" Hotaru asks, pointing at Teal'c's forehead. "I was once in the service of a Gou'ald called Apophis and it marked me as his servant," Teal'c looks down at Hotaru who walked beside him, her eyes wide. Meanwhile Amy talked to Sam, delighted at finding someone who shared her passion for knowledge. Daniel walked along side Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, wanting to ask them questions but a bit uncomfortable in their presence.  
"Feel free to ask us anything," Setsuna rescued him after a moment. Daniel nervously adjusted his glasses.  
" Well, I am curious about the history of the Moon Kingdom and I wanted to know more about the objects that you carry," He looks at them curiously.  
"Well, we most certain can help you later, if you would like?" Setsuna offered, winking at Haruka and Michiru. Daniel instantly accepted, excited with the opportunity.  
Jack led the whole group into the gate room.  
"Wow! What is that thing?" Usagi stared at it.  
"It's.huge!" Makoto walked up the ramp. Even Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna looked amazed. Hotaru showed no shock, merely walked up to the gate, running her hands over the symbols.  
"That's the Stargate," Jack looked around at them.  
"Why is called that? It's round, not a star," Usagi glanced around at the others who looked away.  
"Please, tell me she did not just say that?" Raye moaned. The rest embarrassedly looked away.  
"Hey, this looks familiar," Yaten said, walking up to the gate.  
"Now that you mention it, it looks like that huge round thing that was found buried near the palace," Seiya said.  
"Wait, you're saying there is a Stargate where you're from?" Sam asked.  
"Palace?" Daniel's head shot up.  
"Well, it looks like it," Taiki looked thoughtful. "And yes, there is a palace where our princess lives."  
"Where exactly are you from?" Daniel asked, adjusting his glasses.  
"Kimoku. Its not in this solar system," Seiya said. Daniel took the three aside, asking them endless questions on coordinates, symbols, and on their culture. The rest went back to looking at the gate.  
"There are 39 symbols on the gate. We use seven coordinates or chevrons to connect to other gates on other planets. We have used an eighth coordinate to travel outside this galaxy," Sam explained.  
"Which means there are thousands, if not millions of gates in the system," Amy said. Sam looked at her, slightly surprised. The sailor senshi were very fascinating.  
  
Chapter 2: Plans for Universe Domination  
  
Anubis paced, his long black robes billowing around him as he turned. The preparations for getting his fleet ready was taking longer then expected and he suspected a Tok'ra operative. But as of yet he still had no clue to their identity. But no matter, soon neither the Tok'ra, the Asgard, nor the Tau'ri would ever bother him again. He laughed a little to himself, thinking as he paced back and forth.  
This time he couldn't fail, he was sure of this. The Tau'ri were vulnerable; the Asgard had their hands full fighting the Replicaters and the Tok'ra were on the run since the discovery of their base, neither had the resources to help the Tau'ri this time.  
Soon, soon he would rule the universe. No longer would the Gou'ald be forced to bow to the Asgard and their damned protective treaty. Soon there would no longer be anyone to fight against him. Soon, soon..  
  
Chapter 3: Collection of Thoughts  
  
Daniel looked up from his book to see Jack, Teal'c and Sam standing in the doorway of his office.  
"What's up?" he tossed the book on top of a pile of text piled by his computer.  
"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your opinion on these sailor senshi," Jack said, covering a yawn.  
"Well, there is a lot to learn about what they call 'The Silver Millennium' and their world," Daniel said, rubbing his temple, looking tired. "Its amazing," he stated.  
"They do not appear to be warriors," Teal'c stated. Sam nodded in agreement.  
"I agree. But they claimed to have saved the Earth on many occasions," Sam said, shrugging.  
"Well, I tried to see if I could find any mention of them but so far have not found anything," Daniel said, glancing at the pile of text. There was a moment of silence.  
"It would be interesting to see if they can fight the Gou'ald," Teal'c stated, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Chapter 4: Raye vs. Usagi  
  
"I can't eat," Minako made a face at the food sitting before her. Beside her, Usagi shoved food into her mouth.  
They had just come from Dr. Fraiser who had taught them about the Gou'ald, the Tok'ra, and the Jaffa.  
"Poor Teal'c, that must be horrible living with that 'thing'," Hotaru said quietly. They sat in silence. Usagi put her fork down, looking next to her at Ami, then at the rest.  
"What's the matter? Everyone seems so quiet!" she looked worried.  
"How can you eat after that?" Yaten asked, looking amazed at her.  
"I bet you she didn't pay attention!" Raye said, glaring at Usagi.  
"Did to!"  
"Yeah right, Usagi!"  
Setsuna cleared her throat and they settled down quickly.  
"I believe General Hammond is going to show us how the Stargate works after lunch," Yaten decided to change the topic, much to the relief of the others.  
"It should be fascinating!" Amy looked up from the little handheld computer she used as Sailor Mercury.  
"Amy, put that thing away for once!" Minako tried to snatch it but Amy avoided her, almost knocking over plates and glasses.  
"We'll join you guys later," Haruka said, looking annoyed, and with Michiru, got up and left.  
"Yeah, I have major jet-lag!" Seiya yawned and got up. Yaten and Taiki followed him out.  
"I'm going to see if I can find that cute Colonel O'Neill!" Minako winked and got up.  
"We're going with you!" Makoto cried, following her, as did Usagi, Raye and Ami. Sighing, Setsuna, Artemis and Luna tagged along after them.  
"Sometimes, I wonder how they could be senshi!" Luna grumbled. Artemis only laughed and Setsuna smiled. 


	3. Part II

Chapter 5: Anubis Learns of Earth's New Allies  
  
"My Lord, Osiris's mother ship has been detected coming out of hyperspace," the Jaffa knelt before Anubis, his eyes to the floor.  
Anubis turned to the window, where an image of a woman appeared. Osiris was male but had chosen to take the host of a young female from Earth.  
"Lord Anubis, greetings. I have some news that you might find...interesting," Osiris smiled faintly. Anubis gestured for him to continue.  
"It appears that the Tau'ri have found a new ally. They are unknown to the System Lords but are said to hold great powers."  
"And they are not the Asgard or the Tok'ra?" Anubis asked sharply. Osiris shook his head.  
"The Asgard have their hands full with the Replicaters and the Tok'ra are all but wiped out. It is not them," Osiris was serious, his face blank.  
  
"Then find out who they are and what threat they pose to our plan," Anubis ordered. Osiris bowed his head.  
"Of course," he smiled and the image disappeared.  
  
Chapter 6: The Senshi Meet Thor  
  
"Where are they?" Jack looked around at the other members of SG-1 who stood with him in the gate-room just as the Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto with the Starlights came in.  
"You're going like that?" Jack glanced at their outfits. The senshi gave him weird looks.  
"You mean you want us to dress like you?" Uranus teased him. Before Jack could respond, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus ran in.  
"Where is Sailor Moon?" Mars fumed, looking around. "She better not be asleep still or I'll set the bed on fire!"  
"You might burn the place down. I suggest cold water," Sailor Saturn said matter-of-factly.  
"I heard that!" Sailor Moon came in, her wings fluttering slightly.  
"Unauthorized off-world activation!" the gate suddenly began to spin but as the shimmering pool appeared, a shield slid in front of it. Soldiers filled the room and the senshi found themselves following SG-1 up to the control room.  
"Asgard IDC received. Open the iris!" Hammond ordered and a small gray figure stepped out of the Stargate. The senshi ran after SG-1 as they ran back down to the gate-room  
"Thor, old buddy!" Jack greeted the new arrival warmly.  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, General Hammond. Sailor Pluto, an unexpected pleasure," Thor's eyes briefly flickered. SG-1 and the senshi turned to stare at the Guardian of Time, who met their eyes with a blank expression.  
"Princess, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard," Pluto introduced them. Sailor Moon held out her hand then withdrew it, uncertain on how to act.  
"Nice to meet you!" she nervously said. The others muttered something to the same effect. Thor nodded silently then turned to Jack. "I am afraid I do not bring good news, O'Neill. The System Lords have recently accepted Anubis back as you all well know. Anubis has been gathering forces together, Osiris and Cronus already join him as do many other of the System Lords," Thor's tone was serious. "We assume Anubis is preparing a major attack along with the other System Lords."  
"Thank you for telling us," Jack sounded tired. Thor nodded as the gate began to dial.  
"I must return now. Unfortunely, our battle with the Replicaters renders us unable to send aide. Farewell," he bowed and turned and went through the Stargate. The senshi stared after him until the gate disconnected.  
  
Chapter 7: Osiris Tips the Scale  
  
"Your presence here is in violation of the treaty," Thor quickly established contact with the Gou'ald ship as soon as they were out of hyperspace.  
"Is it?" Osiris smiled. "Well, I suppose you will be forced to take action," he laughed.  
"If you do not leave immediately we will fire upon your ship and you will be destroyed," Thor promised gravely. Osiris merely laughed as Thor's image disappeared and the Asgard ship began to fire upon them. He maintained his balance as the shots hit, rocking the ship violently.  
"The shields hold and the ship is intact," the Jaffa at the controls informed him. Osiris laughed.  
"I believe our days of bowing to the Asgard are over," Osiris smiled with satisfaction as the Asgard continued to fire at them, not a single shot landing. "Destroy them!" he watched as their superior weapons quickly tore into the Asgard ship. Osiris laughed. Anubis would be pleased. 


	4. Part III

Chapter 8: Senshi Meet Osiris  
  
"This time are we actually going to be able to go through the Stargate?" Sailor Moon whined as the senshi made their way down to the gate- room.  
"You can be so childish sometimes, Sailor Moon! Remember, we have an enemy to fight!" Sailor Mars remarked as they walked in the control room. SG-1 greeted them as they arrived.  
"Chevron 1, encoded."  
The gate began to spin and lights along the rim lit up.  
"Chevron 2, encoded."  
" So, you guys insist on those outfits?" Jack glanced at the skirts and heels they wore.  
"Highly unsuitable for conflict," Teal'c looks at them as well, agreeing with Jack.  
"Chevron 3, encoded."  
"We certainly did not get a say in this matter," Sailor Uranus says shortly. Star Fighter, Maker, and Healer laugh but at the sight of Uranus's sword, they quickly fell silent.  
"Chevron 4, encoded."  
Jack did not look convinced. Neither did Teal'c.  
"Chevron 5, encoded."  
"Chevron 6, encoded."  
Chevron 7, locked." A burst emitted into the gate-room.  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Sailor Moon quickly jumped behind Sailor Saturn at the blast. "You know, I think I'll just take a spaceship.." She was cut off as Uranus and Pluto grasped her arms and shoved her through the Stargate with them. Neptune and Saturn were right behind them. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and the Starlights approached the gate. Mercury touched the shimmering pool, her eyes wide.  
"Is it simply.amazing," she breathed. Mars rolled her eyes and stepped through the Stargate with Venus and the Starlights.  
"Come on," Jupiter took Mercury's arm stepped through the pool.  
"Good luck!" Luna said as SG-1 started up the ramp. Artemis stood next to her.  
"Thanks. Lets move out," Jack felt slightly uncomfortable about being wished good luck by a black cat but he stepped through the gate with Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam. The gate disconnected behind them.  
"Where are we?" Sailor Moon said as the senshi and SG-1 looked around at what seemed to be piles of large crates stacked in a large room.  
"It appears to be a storage facility of a Gou'ald mother ship," Teal'c informs them.  
At that moment the ground lurched violently. Everyone but Teal'c flew to the floor, landing in a heap.  
"Ouch. Sailor Moon, your foot is in my ear!" Saturn groaned.  
"We must have jumped into hyperspace," Sam said after a moment, getting up and helping Star Healer and Mars to their feet. Teal'c offered his hand to Jupiter, who took it, blushing. Teal'c didn't notice.  
"Hyperspace? Is that..?" Mercury whipped out her computer but Venus put her hand over Mercury's mouth. Mercury removed Venus's hand and quickly stepped out of reach. "There seems to be someone approaching," she touched her earring and the visor snapped over her eyes. Soon the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard, the metallic sound echoing in the hallway. Sailor Moon quickly got to her feet and took out her wand. Neptune helped Saturn and Uranus up. A small group of Jaffa entered but Saturn was quicker with the Silence Glaive.  
"Silence Wall!" the attack downed the front most Jaffa.  
"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune dealt with the rest over before they had the chance to ready their weapons.  
"Well, lets move out," Jack said slowly after a moment of silence. They carefully picked their way over the still bodies of the Jaffa and went into the hallway. They started down the deserted halls only lit by torches. The ship lurched again, indicating they had dropped out of hyperspace. Everyone but Teal'c was hurled to the floor again but quickly got up, rubbing out bruises.  
"We should be near the main control room very soon," Teal'c said slowly. Mercury consulted her computer.  
"There seems to be some type of energy barrier just ahead," Mercury looked up, her visor covering her eyes. They stopped and Pluto held the Garnet Orb ahead of her. A blue/ green wall appeared where the tip of the Orb touched it. Sam went over to a small panel on the wall and opened it. Mercury followed her, still holding her computer.  
"Come on," Uranus looked annoyed. " World Shaking!" the ground trembled as Uranus sent a ball of yellow energy towards the shield. It hit the wall and dissipated into nothing. She looked annoyed.  
"I keep telling you, that doesn't always works," Star Fighter said quietly, smiling. Uranus turned and punched him hard in the face.  
"Oww." Star Fighter held her nose, which was running with blood.  
"Hey! Let's break it up here!" Jack stood between Uranus and Fighter. Daniel and Teal'c decided stay out of it. The shield suddenly appeared, then dropped.  
"Come on!" Mercury gestured to the senshi and SG-1, leading the way down the hall.  
"Who are you?!" Osiris demanded, standing before them dressed in long yellow robes, her long, blond curly hair falling free over his shoulders.  
"I am Sailor Moon, the pretty soldier of love and justice in a sailor suit. In the name of the moon I punish evil and that means you!" she stood tall in front of the others, holding her wand.  
"Sailor Moon is it? I am Osiris," he sneered. The senshi, save for Pluto and Saturn, looked confused. Uranus held her sword out, pointing towards Osiris.  
"What do you hope to accomplish? Gods cannot die," Osiris walked up to Uranus, opening his hand. Out of a jewel in the center of his palm came a golden light that Osiris aimed at Uranus's forehead. Under the force of the light, Uranus fell to her knees, her gray eyes wide. The sword fell from her hand. Neptune moved towards them, knocking Uranus away. Sailor Moon turned to Osiris.  
"You are no god, just an evil parasite! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon took out her wand. Osiris merely laughed.  
"Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!"  
Osiris's eyes flashed brightly, the Gou'ald dying as the attack hit, and the body fell heavily to the floor. Daniel turned away, a single tear falling down his cheek. Sarah had been a close friend of his and when Osiris had taken her as a host, he knew this would happen. Sailor Moon and Sam ran over to where Uranus lay, unconscious. They could hear the sound of approaching Jaffa. Pluto and Saturn silently slipped out and they could hear the Jaffa being torn apart by their attacks.  
"What's that thing?" Venus pointed out the window. Daniel went over to see where she pointed.  
"It's an Asgard ship," Daniel said after a moment. Jack swore.  
"Try and establish communications before they destroy us," Jack looked out at the ship. Daniel nodded and went over to the controls.  
"Uhh, for some reason, we can't. In fact, the Asgard are leaving," Daniel said, pointing. The senshi watched as the ship turned away from them. "That is unusual. The Asgard technology is far more advance then that of the Gou'ald. Why would they run?" Daniel said, looking confused, still trying to get the ship's communications to work. Finally, an image appeared before them.  
"Greetings. Your presence is most unexpected, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, sailor senshi. I am Freyr," the Asgard greeted them. 


	5. Part IV

Chapter 9: Anubis Thinks on Recent Events  
  
Anubis partly listened to the Jaffa, but his mind was occupied with other matters. Osiris was dead and a new force had emerged in the universe. The balance of power had shifted. These sailor senshi had killed Osiris, rendering even revitalization by the sarcophagus impossible. He dismissed the Jaffa with a wave, and stood by the window, looking out at the dark sky. He was confident in his power; these senshi would be no match for him. Osiris had been weak, but he was strong. The Tau'ri would be destroyed. Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing.  
  
Chapter 10: Return to Earth "Welcome back. Debriefing will be held in an hour." General Hammond greeted them as they stepped out of the gate. Freyr had been able to provide them with a way home quickly and for that the senshi and SG-1 were grateful. Shortly upon their arrival Dr. Fraiser and some of the medical staff quickly escorted them to the infirmary.  
" I feel fine!" Usagi groaned, backing away from a nurse that approached her with a syringe. Raye nudged her sharply.  
"It's simply protocol," Dr. Fraiser said, sticking a thermometer into Makoto's mouth and prepared a syringe of clear liquid, which she inserted into Setsuna's arm.  
"Ouch! You could have warned me!" Setsuna growled, wincing at the pain, the Orb clutched in her hand. Makoto and Hotaru, the only ones to hear her comment, laughed silently so Setsuna wouldn't notice. Dr. Fraiser merely cleaned the wound and moved on, a small smile on her face and a wink to Hotaru and Makoto. Dr. Fraiser went over to Haruka who was looking at the round burn in the center of her forehead, between her eyes, in Neptune's mirror. "What was that thing that did this?" Haruka asked, indicating the burn. "Hand-device. It works with their symbiote to do all sorts of things. Some create an energy barrier around an individual, just like those around their ships. Some are weapons and some can heal damage that the symbiote cannot heal," Daniel came in, adjusting his glasses. The senshi looked at him blankly. Daniel cleared his throat nervously. "So, where do we go from here?" Makoto asked, breaking the silence. "We stop Anubis," Jack said. "He is the most powerful of the System Lords and by far the most evil," Teal'c stated. "He was once kicked out of the System Lords for crimes that even the Gou'ald found horrifying." The senshi looked at him, wide eyed, shocked. Haruka lowered the mirror, staring at Teal'c and Minako fell off her chair with a crash. Teal'c glanced at Minako sprawled on the floor, raising his eyebrow. Minako got up, wincing, her cheeks bright red. " So what?" Usgai said firmly. "We took on the Negaverse, the Black Moon, Pharaoh 90, and Galaxica and Chaos. And won," she said, looking around at them. For a brief moment, Usagi no longer stood before them but Queen Serenity. Silence descended on the room, they all stared at Usagi.  
"We have the debriefing," Daniel said quietly, finally looking away, adjusting his glasses.  
"Right,' Haruka gave Michiru the mirror back, putting a pack of ice on the burn and they followed Daniel out. Minako walked out, her cheeks still burning, her head bowed. Setsuna rubbed her arm, muttering to herself. They gathered in the conference room where General Hammond sat at the head of the long table, Selmek/Jacob next to him. Sam went to greet her father before taking her seat between Amy and Jack. General Hammond cleared his throat and the room fell silent.  
"Colonel O'Neill, would you relate what happened?" General Hammond asked. Over the course of ten minutes with occasional input from Daniel, Teal'c and Sam, Jack told them what occurred. The senshi remained silent; Selmek leaned forward in his seat slightly but otherwise showed no outward indications of his and Jacob's thoughts. Jack finished, looking around the room. "So Osiris is dead for now," Selmek said thoughtfully, his deep voice echoing in the room. "For now?" Hotaru said, noticing his choice of words. "The Gou'ald have technology called a sarcophagus that is able to revive the dead or heal wounds," Selmek clarified. "Great," Haruka muttered, shifting the ice on her forehead. "Well, I don't think we'll be seeing Osiris again, sir," Jack said. "That attack of Sailor Moon's seemed to cause a lot of damage." "Well, for now we need to focus on Anubis. Where you able to gather any information?" General Hammond said shortly. "We were not," Teal'c stated flatly. "Tok'ra intelligence indicates that Osiris was not the only System Lord supporting Anubis," General Hammond said, glancing at Selmek.  
"Ba'al and Cronus have joined Anubis along with other minor System Lords. But operatives undercover in the service of Cronus indicate that, given the chance, they would take Anubis down," Selmek said with a small smile. "We can take advantage of that," Hotaru remarked. Selmek nodded. "So, shouldn't we ally ourselves with them?" Michiru pointed out. Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond stared at her, shocked. Selmek looked interested. "In doing that, we have a better chance in taking Anubis down and that is their goal as well," Haruka said, looking around for support. Expect for the other outer senshi and Selmek, the rest stared at her.  
"That can work," Jacob mused.  
"Excuse me? Does anyone remember who the Gou'ald are? How would we get them abide by a treaty or even honor it?" Jack demanded.  
"Even the Gou'ald would honor a treaty they benefit from," Daniel admitted adjusting his glasses. Jack looked frustrated.  
"It's simple," Hotaru said.  
"Simple? Nothing concerning the Gou'ald is 'simple'," Jack turned to Hotaru. "You are what- 13? 14?"  
"That is the age that she appears to be. However, in truth, Hotaru is much older," Setsuna said quietly, her eyes cold as she looked at Jack.  
"Whatever. You have never have dealt with the Gou'ald before," Jack pointed out.  
"That is besides the point, Colonel," Haruka said coldly. "And do not take lightly that which you do not understand."  
"I concur," Teal'c stated. "And I have experience in dealing with the Gou'ald System Lords," he said, glancing at Jack.  
"I can see their point," Daniel said slowly.  
"A meeting can be arranged. I will contact you later with the time and place," Selmek said, getting up. He was surprised and impressed by the outer senshi's insight . He would mention this to the Tok'ra High Council.  
"Still don't think this is a great idea, sir," Jack said, glancing at the outer senshi.  
"We have sent a message to our princess on Kimoku and she is on her way to offer her assistance,' Seiya said. Jack didn't look thrilled at that either  
" We are going to need all the help we can. Dismissed," General Hammond said curtly, walking out. Jack rolled his eyes and got up. As he left, he felt an hand on his arm. Looking up, he saw Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru surrounding him. The rest had left behind Hammond and the rest of SG-1, leaving him alone with the outer senshi.  
"Colonel, in the future it would be wise to heed our words," Hotaru said. "We have lived and died through nightmares worse then any Gou'ald could inflict."  
"Do not discard the weapon that is offered to you no matter from whose hands," Michiru said quietly.  
Jack walked out of the conference room, running their words through his head. 


	6. Part V

Chapter 11: The Gou'ald System Lords Gather  
  
Anubis suppressed the feeling of irritation at the image that was before him. Cronus, a powerful Gou'ald System Lord, who appeared a man of roughly fifty with shoulder length gray hair and dressed in layers of furs, looked at him, his face blank.  
"Lord Anubis, I am prepared to meet you as planned but of late the Tok'ra have been active, striking many destructive blows to the flow of naquada," Cronus went on. Mentally, Anubis swore. Ba'al had experienced the same problems; Tok'ra operatives were sabotaging the mining and transportation of naquada. Naquada was very important- ships and attack vessels were made and fueled by it and it powered the ships energy shields. The Stargates themselves were made of it. Without an adequate supply of naquada, the ships would be unable to reach Earth and return. Anubis paced the chamber, ignoring Cronus.  
Several thousand light years away, Cronus watched the image of Anubis pace, ignoring him. He clenched his teeth in frustration. The moment Anubis showed a sign of weakness, he would strike. The other System Lords were similarly disposed, many resented Anubis's absolute power over them. He watched Anubis pacing. He could bid his time, there was no reason to rush. He turned his attention back to the image, careful to keep his face blank as Anubis turned to address him. 


	7. Part VI

Chapter 12: The Senshi Meet the System Lords  
  
"Today?!" Usagi paused over her breakfast, her eyes wide. Amy, Minako, Makoto, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki Luna and Artemis were in the dining hall eating breakfast when Daniel came to tell them about the visit of the System Lords.  
"They should be arriving around noon," Daniel said, sitting down next to Makoto with his coffee. They stared at him in silence.  
"Princess Kakyu should be arriving around the same time,' Yaten said around a mouthful of cereal.  
"Morning!" Hotaru skipped in, looking cheerful. "You all look like you've eaten some of Usagi's cookies," she said, looking around at them.  
"The System Lords are coming today," Makoto said slowly.  
"Great!" Hotaru said flopping down after snatching an apple. They all gave her odd looks. She looked back at them, undaunted. "So, I'm guessing those three are still asleep," Hotaru looked around, raising her eyebrow.  
"No, I'm up," Setsuna said, sitting down next to Daniel holding a large mug of green tea. Teal'c, Sam, and Jack joined them shortly. Makoto moved to make room for Teal'c next to her, Sam sat next to Amy and the two quickly started a discussion on wormhole physics. Jack found himself between Usagi and Minako.  
"Sorry we're up late," Michiru said, coming in, followed by Haruka.  
"So, Ba'al and Cronus are coming today. They are going to arrive around noon," Daniel said to the assembled group after he got their attention.  
"This should be exciting," Haruka muttered, looking tired. Michiru silently placed a cup of coffee in her hands.  
"Don't worry, she is not a morning person and is brain dead until the coffee takes effect," Hotaru said quietly to Daniel, smiling.  
  
The sailor senshi and SG-1, with the exception of Teal'c, stood before the gate with General Hammond and other staff of the SGC. All the military personal wore their dress uniforms, Daniel wore a suit. The sailor senshi had chosen their senshi forms but the outer senshi did not carry their weapons. Princess Kakyu was there as well with the three Starlights in their uniforms.  
Out of the shimmering pool of the gate, Cronus arrived. He stood there for a minute after the gate disconnected, looking around.  
"Welcome to the SGC," General Hammond went up to greet him. Cronus slightly nodded in acknowledgment. "I am sure you have already met SG-1 but if I may present the sailor senshi," Hammond said. Cronus nodded with a small smile. Sailor Moon came forward.  
"I am Sailor Moon, leader of the sailor senshi, planetary warriors that protect this solar system," she said formally. "These are the senshi of the inner solar system- Sailors Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury," she indicated them. "And of the outer solar system- Sailors Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn."  
"I am Princess Kakyu of Kimoku. These are the Starlights, Star Fighter, Healer and Maker, "Kakyu faced Cronus, looking him square the eyes.  
Cronus looked at each one, measuring them. The inners and the starlights looked uncomfortable under his gaze but the each outer senshi and Princess Kakyu met his eyes without fear. He found them very interesting.  
  
The other System Lord, Ba'al, arrived and the introductions were repeated each time. After they had been shown their quarters, the senshi untransformed, heading to their rooms for a nap before they met with the System Lords later that afternoon.  
"Creepy," Minako shuddered. "They looked at us like cattle," she looked disgusted.  
"Minako, that may be but they are different from us," Hotaru pointed out. "We simply learn to deal with it." The inners stared at her. Luna smiled to herself as she and Artemis followed them down the hall.  
  
Chapter 13: The System Lords Confer  
  
Cronus and Ba'al sat looking at each other in silence, each measuring the other. Rarely did any of the System Lords gather in one place for the same purpose.  
"You believe they will aid us?" Ba'al asked, breaking the silence.  
"Perhaps," Cronus said thoughtfully.  
"We should be careful of the sailor senshi, especially Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune as well as the ones from Kimoku," Ba'al warned seriously. The other nodded in agreement.  
"Perhaps we should inquire into the nature of their specific powers," Cronus suggested with a small smile. "And thus determine the value of this treaty." 


	8. Part VII

Chapter 14: Treaty  
  
SG-1, the senshi along with Princess Kakyu, and General Hammond sat at the table, waiting for the three System Lords to arrive. The inners fidgeted nervously, inspecting their gloved fingers. Sailor Moon stared at the ceiling, her hand running over Luna, who sat by her on the table. Artemis sat on Venus's lap, appearing asleep. In contrast the outers showed no anxiety. Pluto twirled the Garnet Orb around, almost hitting General Hammond, who turned to her with a slightly annoyed look. If she noticed, Pluto ignored it. Uranus had taken off a glove and was using her sword to pick dirt out from her fingernails. Neptune played with her hair, looking at herself with the mirror. Saturn sat back in her chair, the Silence Glaive across her lap, eyes closed.   
  
The System Lords entered together. Uranus quickly put her glove back on and the sword vanished. Sailor Moon looked down, returning to reality. Saturn didn't open her eyes or even seem to notice the new arrivals but the Glaive disappeared before the System Lords noticed it. After the two Gou'ald sat, General Hammond began the talk.  
  
By the end of three hours, the terms were put down. But before the Gou'ald signed the treaty, Cronus cleared his throat.  
  
"Before we commit anything, we wish to see a demonstration of your powers," Cronus said slowly.  
  
"We will consider it," Sailor Moon said carefully, looking Cronus in the eyes. Princess Kakyu glanced at Sailor Moon in approval. General Hammond ended the meeting and followed the three Gou'ald out with SG-1.   
  
"Well?" Sailor Moon looked around after making sure they were alone.   
  
"I have some select video footage we could show them," Pluto suggested.  
  
"We have to be careful in what they see. We should omit any information on the talismans," Saturn said.   
  
"Right," Pluto agreed. "We do not want the Gou'ald after them later on, knowing our full strength." The rest nodded in agreement with her.  
  
"I agree. The same goes for the Starlights and myself. I do not want a Gou'ald mother ship appearing in Kimoku's skies," Princess Kakyu said seriously.   
  
The twp System Lords carefully watched the tapes Sailor Saturn gave them. Ba'al flipped through a history of the sailor senshi and the moon kingdom that had been provided by Sailor Pluto, looking very interested.   
  
"It seems that they may be able to aid us in the fight against Anubis," Cronus said thoughtfully with a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Final Preparations  
  
Things were going well for Anubis. Everything was falling into place. He was slightly annoyed with the appearance of the strange sailor senshi but they would be dealt with.   
  
He resumed pacing the room, his black robes billowing out as he turned, planning the destruction of the Tau'ri.  
  
Chapter 16: Plans and Departure   
  
In due course, the treaty had been signed and tactics decided upon over the last two days. A time and date was set and Cronus and Ba'al had returned to their planets.   
  
"Cool! What is this?" Minako snatched the object Teal'c held. Somehow she opened it and surprised, fired it. A blue bolt similar to lightening struck the floor between Hotaru and Haruka, and another hit next to Daniel. The three Starlights stepped in front of Princess Kakyu quickly.  
  
"Oops," Minako reddened. Teal'c quickly snatched it from her before she fired it again.   
  
"What is that?" Princess Kakyu asked, carefully picking up another.   
  
"A zat, your highness" Teal'c stated. "One shot disables. Two kill. Three dissolves." Minako turned another three shades of red and Haruka and Hotaru edged slowly behind Setsuna.   
  
"Oh! Do I get to use one?" Usagi asked excitedly. The rest looked a little alarmed.  
  
"No," Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack said at once.   
  
"I want one!" Haruka reached for the one Setsuna held but Michiru and Hotaru grabbed her wrist at the same time. Teal'c glanced at them, only raising his eyebrow.   
  
  
  
The next morning SG-1 stood in the gate room, going over last minute checks and preparations, waiting for the senshi.  
  
The inner senshi came in followed by Sailor Moon and the Starlights with Sailor Kakyu. The gate began to spin, dialing.  
  
"Chevron 1, encoded."  
  
"Sorry we are late," Pluto said, arriving with the rest of the outer senshi.  
  
"Chevron 2, encoded."  
  
"You all ready?" Luna asked. Both cats sat in the control room with General Hammond. The senshi nodded, looking confident.  
  
"Chevron 3, encoded."   
  
"Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Venus and Saturn, prepare to disembark," General Hammond said.  
  
"Chevron 4, encoded."  
  
Neptune and Uranus stepped forward a bit, watching the gate.  
  
"Chevron 5, encoded."   
  
"You will be joining Cronus," Daniel told them,adjusting his glasses.   
  
"Chevron 6, encoded."  
  
Chevron 7, locked!" No one flinched at the burst.   
  
"Good luck!" Luna and Artemis said as they stepped through the gate without a backward glance.   
  
Shortly afterwards, Pluto, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury left to join Ba'al, leaving Sailor Moon, Sailor Kakyu and the three Starlights with SG-1 in the gateroom.   
  
"So, where are we going?" Sailor Moon turned to SG-1 after the gate disconnected behind Pluto. Sailor Kakyu stood next to her with the three Starlights.   
  
"We are catching a ride with Anubis," Jack said grimly as the gate began to dial again. 


	9. Part VIII

Author's note: I realized as I was writing this that in the seris Cronus was defeated. Since I'm too far into the story to go back and change it, its going to have to stay. I'll try to avoid any other future errors. Thanks for your understanding!  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: On the Threshold  
  
Cronus and his Jaffa first prime looked at the four senshi, uncertain. The senshi looked out the window, watching the colors as the ship sped through hyperspace. There was an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"So, how fast did you say we are traveling?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Twenty times the speed of light," the Jaffa informed her in a flat tone. The senshi nodded, returning to looking out the window.   
  
"This is amazing," Jupiter looked around, her eyes wide. The Jaffa showing them around the ship only raised his eyebrow, slightly amused. Pluto, Mercury, and Mars looked around as well, but Pluto kept an eye of the Jaffa that accompanied them. Something made them uneasy about the Gou'ald and they remained on guard.   
  
" Come on!" Jupiter ran ahead, even the Jaffa that was with them had to run to catch up with her. They went the command room where Ba'al was.  
  
"Look," Jupiter pointed out the window at the colors that swirled by them.   
  
"Pretty!" Mars ran up to the window, followed by the other senshi. "What..?" she turned to Ba'al.  
  
"We are traveling through hyperspace at twenty times the speed of light," the Jaffa informed them. They looked impressed by that, continuing to stare out the window.   
  
Cronus's ship jumped out of hyperspace. Despite the attempts of the Jaffa to warn them, all the senshi fell to the floor hard, taken by surprise.   
  
"Oww…." Venus groaned , carefully getting up.   
  
"Oh, be quiet," Saturn scolded. The others rolled their eyes, picking themselves off the floor with the help of the Jaffa. Cronus laughed a little to himself, surprised.   
  
"So, now we wait," Neptune remarked, looking out the window at a planet that was nearby.  
  
"Be warned-" the Jaffa started but it was too late. The ship jumped out of hyperspace, hurling four surprised senshi to the floor.   
  
"Thanks for the warning," Jupiter said, getting up. She helped Mercury and Mars up as the Jaffa helped Pluto up.   
  
"Hey, what's that?" Mars pointed out the window at the other Gou'ald ship.  
  
"Cronus," Ba'al said, looking where she indicated. " Anubis will be joining us shortly. Come, we must leave now," he said, rising from his seat. They accompanied Cronus and his first prime down a hallway to a large empty room with a ring on the floor. Ba'al and the Jaffa stood inside the ring and the senshi followed suit.   
  
"What..?" Mercury touched her earring and her glasses covered her eyes. At that moment, Ba'al touched a jewel on his wrist and three rings came down from the ceiling and fell around them. The next thing they knew, they were in an unfamiliar room, the rings falling into the floor.  
  
"Where are we?" Mercury looked around at the symbols covering the walls.   
  
"It is a neutral meeting place. Here is where we will be meeting Anubis," Ba'al said, not turning to look at her. The senshi looked around at each other, slightly uneasy as Ba'al and the Jaffa lead them down the hallways.   
  
Ba'al in truth was uncomfortable in their presence, especially near Sailor Pluto who gaze seemed to tear through his, as if she could see in his eyes his deepest, darkest secrets. Ba'al shook his head as they left the ring room.  
  
As soon as SG-1, Sailor Moon, Sailor Kakyu, and the Starlights stepped out of the gate, they encountered the Jaffa guard. Sailor Moon made quick work of them with her moon wand and they quickly made their way to where Anubis was preparing his fleet.  
  
"Wow...." Star Maker exclaimed as they sat hidden on the ridge overlooking the plain where Anubis's ships where. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the remark.  
  
"Ok, kids, here's the plan. We are hitching a ride with Anubis on the mothership," Jack said, checking his weapons.   
  
"It's that simple?" Sailor Kakyu asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Kids?" Star Fighter said at the same time, looking insulted.   
  
"Shut up, Fighter," Star Healer snapped, still looking at the Gou'ald ships. Kakyu, Star Maker, and SG-1 glanced at them and they fell silent. Sailor Moon giggled but stopped when she realized that no one else was.   
  
"We need to find ring transports to get into the ship," Daniel said, adjusting his glasses. "Selmek gave us some isotope to get us by the sensers undetected for a while."  
  
"Alright, lets move out," Jack said cheerfully. The rest of SG-1 and Kakyu smiled, the three Starlights looked nervous.   
  
It took them a few hours of carefully making their way to Anubis's fortress, avoiding Jaffa patrols and other traffic that went to and fro between the Stargate and the fortess.   
  
"Its...big," Maker said in a small voice, looking up at Anubis's fortess.   
  
"Right...." Fighter nodded.Sailor Moon, Kakyu and Healer remained silent, as did SG-1.   
  
"Lets go,kids," Jack said, leading the way in, Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam right behind him.  
  
"Onward," Kakyu smiled, following with Sailor Moon right beside her.The three Starlights looked at each other for a moment and followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Anubis's Pride  
  
  
  
Anubis watched the last of the troops load onto the ship. He had more power then any other Gou'ald System Lord in his grasp, not even the Asgard or the Tok'ra could match him now. The Tau'ri didn't have a chance.   
  
A long time ago, he had been rejected by the System Lords, powerless while they warred amoung themselves and the Asgard ruled as the supreme power in the universe, enforcing a treaty that protected the planets, including Earth. The Tau'ri had taken down many of the System Lords after they started to use their Stargate, one by one. They had become a threat that needed to be dealt with. Many other of the System Lords had failed to elimate the Tau'ri and had been taken out, their empires destroyed. They had been weak. He was not. He had more power then all the System Lords together, the Asgard were no longer the dominant force and the Tok'ra were all but wiped out. He would be god and master over the universe. 


	10. Part IX

Chapter 19: Ambush  
  
Ba'al and Cronus looked at each other, silent. The sailor senshi stood nearby, nervously looking around at their surroudings and at each other. Uranus was checking out the staff weapons that both Jaffa standing behind the System Lords held, while Mercury went over the symbols on the wall with her small handheld computer.   
  
Suddenly, they saw a flash out the window as several large Gou'ald ships came out of hyperspace.   
  
"Anubis has arrived," Ba'al said, glancing out the window.Cronus only nodded in agreement.   
  
"Nice place. Could use some more decoration but otherwise.." Star Maker remarked as they walked down a hallway in Anubis's ship.  
  
"Be quiet," Star Fighter muttered. Star Maker fell silent. Teal'c and Jack pulled them into a room as a troop of Jaffa marched past. After a moment, Daniel and Teal'c looked out and indicated all was clear. They resumed their progress down the hallway, glancing into the chambers that they passed,moving slowly along.  
  
They all heard the rings being activated. The senshi had hidden themselves in a nearby room, listening and waiting. Ba'al and Cronus didn't react though both were nervous inside. However, neither showed it. The rings were activated twice more and approaching footsteps were heard.   
  
Anubis entered, several Jaffa behind him. Ba'al and Cronus merely looked at him, remaining in their seats. There was a long silence. The senshi held their breath, waiting.   
  
For a long moment, Anubis merely looked at the two other System Lords in silence, noting that neither rose upon his arrival or showed any other sign of respect. A clear challenge.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Anubis snarled, turning the black vortex of his face to the two System Lords, though he knew perfectly well that the System Lords resented his superiority over them. The fact that neither System Lord bothered to respond made Anubis wonder.  
  
  
  
"C-4 in place?" Jack asked as they made their way to the ring room.  
  
"Yes, sir," Carter said, taking out the timer/detention device. "It's been placed so that upon detention, it should take down the entire ship," she said, setting the timer.   
  
"Wait, those little brown packages?" Sailor Moon asked. Carter nodded.  
  
"They have been placed near naquada, which will amplify the C-4 explosion," she explained as they entered the ring room.   
  
"Nice," Star Healer looked impressed.  
  
"Let's go then,kids," Jack said, leading the way in the ring room. The Starlights gave him an odd look but remained silent as Daniel triggered the rings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Battle  
  
The sailor senshi couldn't wait any longer. Sailor Uranus was the first, running out, sword in hand, closly followed by Sailor Neptune with her mirror. Pluto, Saturn, and the inners looked at each other for a moment before following.   
  
Anubis turned to confront the senshi. Uranus stopped short when he turned the black vortex of his face upon her. If this was the reason that Ba'al and Cronus dared to challenge him, it was a sad attempt. He started to laugh. He wouldn't even have to bother with them himself, he thought, turning and leaving, gesturing to his Jaffa guard who pointed their staff weapons at the senshi, tiny gold lightning running down the ends as they were opened. Ba'al and Cronus slipped out unnoticed, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the fight.   
  
"Mercury bubbles!" a fog descended upon the room, blinding the Jaffa.  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!" a gold chain caught several of the Jaffa, knocking them down. Saturn slipped around, taking down the Jaffa quietly with her Silence Glaive. The battle was joined.  
  
Meanwhile, Anubis strode down the hallway back to the ring room. He was not concerned by this little setback, Ba'al and Cronus were expendable.   
  
Suddenly, the rings were activated, bringing SG-1, Sailor Moon, Sailor Kakyu, and the three Starlights before him.   
  
"Hey there!" Jack greeted him cheerfully.They all could hear the sounds of the fight in the other room.  
  
Anubis growled, the black vortex swirling. This was annoying but he was far from desperate. Outside, his ship turned on Ba'al and Cronus's ships. SG-1 and the others noticed but didn't seem to care. Anubis had the most advanced weapons on his ship, even more adavanced then those of the Asgard or the Tollen.   
  
It blew up.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that.." Jack said offhandedly.  
  
Anubis was enraged.   
  
"Deep submerge!" Neptune drowned several Jaffa. Nearby she noticed the body of Ba'al's first prime, still holding his staff weapon. She dodged a shot of blue lightning, reflecting it back with her mirror Beside her, Uranus cut through the Jaffa with her sword, not having the time to use any attacks. Pluto and Saturn slipped in and out of the fight quickly, taking down the Jaffa fast and silently. The inners were still fighting strong. Jupiter fought the Jaffa hand-to-hand, throwing them to the floor where Venus pinned them with her golden heart chains. Mars literally was buring through the Jaffa, reducing them to little more then ashes. Mercury froze the staff weapons, leaving them to be taken out by Jupiter. All and all, it was going well for the sailor senshi.   
  
"YOU....WILL...PAY...FOR THIS!" Anubis roared, enraged at these humans.   
  
"Heard it from Ra, Apophis, and the countless other System Lords," Jack said, dismissing Anubis's threat.  
  
"It's the typical speech, it's old. At least come up with something interesting," Star Healer yawned.  
  
"You dare challenge your god?" Anubis was futher enraged by their lack of fear.   
  
"No, because your not a god," Star Fighter pointed out.   
  
"That's right, you are nothing but an evil..well, whatever the heck you are! I'm Sailor Moon, the pretty soilder who punishs evil and triumphs over wrong and that means you!" Sailor Moon stepped forward, moon staff in hand.   
  
Anubis raised his hands, black energy forming between them. As Sailor Moon raised her moon staff, Anubis threw the black energy at her. 


	11. Part X

Chapter 21: Arrivals  
  
The last of Anubis's Jaffa fell under Sailor Uranus's sword. Ba'al and Cronus's Jaffa had been killed early in the firgt. The senhsi, however, only suffered relativly minor injuries, the worst being a logn swallow gash down Jupiter's leg which Saturn was able to deal with.   
  
"Um...what's that?" Venus pointed out the window at a large ship that had just left hyperspace into the middle of the fight between Ba'al and Cronus's ships and what remained of Anubis's.  
  
"It does not look like a Gou'ald," Mercury said, going over to the window followed by the rest of the senshi.  
  
"Then who?" Mars asked. The rest couldn't answer the question.  
  
Sailor Moon stopped Anubis's attack with her moon staff, holding it over her head. In vain, Anubis poured his strengh into his attack, frustrated that he couldn't seem to break the silver light that surrounded her. He stepped back, looking at her carefully. Sailor Moon was stronger than she appeared.   
  
"Jack, it seems we have company," Daniel said, looking out the window.  
  
"It appears to be the Asgard," Teal'c stated as the ship started to tear into the remainder of Anubis's forces.  
  
Anubis realized now that his only chance was to escape through the Stargate that was on this planet. In his present phyiscal state, even though Sailor Moon couldn't kill him, she could weaken him greatly.   
  
"This ends here," Sailor Moon said quietly, holding the moon staff high. "Silver moon crystal power!"  
  
"They seem to be allies of some sort," Saturn remarked as the Asgard wiped out the last of Anubis's force.  
  
"Powerful..," Uranus looked impressed as several of Anubis's ships exploded.  
  
"The Asgard," Pluto said suddenly, causing them to all turn to look at her. "Thor, whome we met eariler, is the commander of the Asgard," she explained.  
  
"That little gray... guy?" Venus looked at the ship again.  
  
"The Asgard are a very advance race since even before the Silver Millennuim," Pluto said, causing Venus to sweatdrop.   
  
"Then why didn't they help stop Queen Beryl and the Negaverse?" Neptune demanded.   
  
"I do not know," Pluto admitted, watching the Asgard ship.  
  
Sailor Moon's attack destroyed Anubis physically. The black vortex of his face faded,his powers gone, only his spirit remaining. None of them could see or sense him anymore yet Anubis was alive, expect for not physically.  
  
Sailor Moon lowered the moon staff, staring at where Anubis was supposed to be, confused that he was gone, leaving no trace.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" the senhsi ran over to their leader. Sailor Moon looked at them blankly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mercury asked her, looking concerned.  
  
"What happened?" Jupiter asked,looking around at SG-1, Sailor Kakyu and the Starlights.  
  
"Beats me," Jack shrugged.   
  
"Anubis 'asceneded'which means he no longer exists physically," Daniel explained. Jack gave Daniel a look for a moment which made Carter smile and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ba'al and Cronus returned to their respective ships and disappeared into hyperspace. Neither System Lord challenged the Asgard, honoring the treaty that Osiris and Anubis had broken. Shortly after, the Asgard ship disappeared into hyperspace as well.  
  
"Daniel, Carter, lets find the gate and dial home," Jack said. The sailor senshi looked relieved at finally to be returning home.  
  
Chapter 22: Don't Call Us, We'll Call You  
  
"Welcome back SG-1, sailor senshi," General Hammond greeted them as the gate disconnected behind them. "Please report for debriefing in two hours."  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Luna ran in, followed by Artemis as the senshi untransformed.   
  
"Oh, Luna," Usagi picked the black cat up, holding her close for a moment. Minako grabbed Artemis as well.   
  
"Usgai...,"Mamoru came in.  
  
"MAMORU!!' Usagi shrieked, making everyone wince, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Who is this?" Jack looked around at the rest in confusion.  
  
"Mamoru- Prince Endymion or Tuxedo Mask," Setsuna explained, looking slightly annoyed. Haruka made a comment under her breath that earned her a glare from Michiru and a smile from Hotaru.   
  
Two hours later the senshi found themselves in the confernce room where General Hammond, Dr. Fraisor, Selmek/Jacob and another of the Tok'ra who was introduced to them as Anise and the host Freya, waited for them. SG-1, Usagi, and Princess Kakyu gave them a summery of the events of Anubis's defeat. Mamoru sat there, shocked. This stuff was completly weird for him, having just met the Tok'ra.   
  
After they finished, there was a long pause.   
  
"I must say the Anise and I are quite impressed," Freya admitted after a moment, getting up, Selmek/Jacob following.  
  
"I am curious is to why the Asgard showed up," Selmek said thoughtfully.   
  
"So are we. I'll ask Thor the next time we run into him," Jack promised. Selmek nodded and let Jacob take over to say goodbye to his daughter as Anise started the gate dialing.   
  
"Don't call us-"Jacob started, turning to SG-1 and the senshi.  
  
"'We'll call you,'" Jack finished for him. Jacob laughed.  
  
"That's stupid-" Haruka started but was silenced by Michiru. Both Tok'ra smiled at that and Anise made a quiet comment to Selmek that none of them could hear.   
  
"Sailor senshi, thank you for your help," Selmek emerged, bowing to the senshi. Usagi bowed back.  
  
"Anytime," she said, smiling, holding onto Mamoru's hand tightly. The Tok'ra bowed to them once more before going through the gate. 


	12. Part XI

Chapter 23: Farewell..?  
  
"Check under the bed to make sure you didn't forget anything," Luna reminded Usagi as they left their room.  
  
"I did, Luna!" Usagi muttered, joining the others who waited for their ride to the plane with SG-1.   
  
"Here, this should help you figure out how to use your Stargate," Daniel handed Yaten a pile of books. "and a remote transmitter that will open the iris on earth," he handed that to Princess Kakyu.   
  
"Thank you," Princess Kakyu said politly.Yaten stumbled under the weight of the books Daniel had given him, much to Taiki and Seiya's amusement.   
  
"We'll come any time you need us," Usagi promised.   
  
"Thanks," Jack said. He looked uncomfortable with Minako and Makoto glued to either side of him. Nearby Ami and Sam were saying goodbye and exchanging addresses. They said their last goodbyes as the car pulled up.   
  
"Oh, one last thing," Haruka said as the Princess Kakyu, the Starlights, inners, Usgai, and Mamoru got in. "None of this 'don't call us, we'll call you' crap" she said, handing Jack a communicator that was exactly like those that the senshi used.   
  
"Thanks," Daniel said, taking the communicator from Jack and exmaining it carefully.   
  
"I'm sure you'll be able how to figure it out," Hotaru said with a smile as the outers got the car.  
  
"Well, we'll make sure to call sometime," Daniel said.  
  
"Please do," Luna said as she and Artemis hopped in the car after the senhsi.  
  
SG-1 watched the car drive off. Minako blew kisses back out the back window to them until the car disappeared.   
  
"Well..," Daniel looked around at them, putting the communicator away.   
  
"The senshi may be valuable in our fight against the System Lords," Teal'c said thoughtfully as they walked back inside.   
  
"Yeah, I still don't understand that," Jack remarked.  
  
"Neither do I, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed, smiling slightly.   
  
  
  
Author's Final Note: Ok,ok, bad ending but I was at a little of a loss of how exactly to end this. I understand that this story is far-fetched and inaccurate but it was just a fun little story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am thinking about sequals but it may be awhile before I get around to writing them. Again, thanks for reading~  
  
Nightfire 


End file.
